


Almost

by scribble005



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble005/pseuds/scribble005
Summary: This is a one shot that happens after the events of Episode 8 (Two Faced Jack).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after I watched the episode because of the lack of Wayhaught scene. But of course, adulting got in the way and it took me 4 months to finish it.
> 
> It’s been almost 8 years since I wrote so I’m a bit rusty and apologize for any errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nicole flexed her fingers on her right hand. She extended the fingers as far as she could before curling them back into a fist. After the tenth repetition, Nicole sighed and relaxed her hand down onto the couch. It had been three days since she was discharged from the Purgatory General Hospital and cooped up in her apartment . The one bedroom flat wasn’t spacious but it was provided by the Sheriff’s Department to help her settle in until she could find her own place. Still the same four walls were suffocating and Nicole was itching to get back to work. She needed something to distract her thoughts other than the ten thousand piece puzzle she had been working on since she moved to the small town.

Calamity Jane pounced onto the couch and purred her way to Nicole’s lap. Nicole smiled at the orange and white striped tabby who was being oddly affectionate when she got home from the hospital but Nicole wasn’t complaining at the extra attention.

_Knock, knock_

Nicole turned her head towards the door. “I’m not expecting anyone…”

She patted the feline on the head, eased up from the couch and shuffled towards the door. She adjusted her eyesight through the peephole and jerked back.

_Waverly_! She somehow got her address. _What was she doing here?_

_Knock, knock_. “Nicole? Are you there? It’s Waverly.”

Nicole adjusted her black yoga pants to her waist and straightened her red tank top. There was no time to change into anything nicer. She quickly tucked a few stands of red hair behind her ears before breathing out and opening the door.

“Hi.” Waverly said evenly. She looked so timid and small in the hallway yet breathtaking at the same time. _How was that even possible?_

“Hi, um, come on in.” Nicole opened the door wider and made way for the youngest Earp to step inside. A familiar hint of lavender tickled Nicole’s nose. It triggered a deep ache inside her belly so intense that she bit back a groan. Waverly had that effect on Nicole. It started a few weeks ago when Nicole saw the petite brunette helping Mrs. Bromwell cross the street. Then she started seeing Waverly everywhere: the grocery store, the yoga studio, the Diner - everywhere! The ache festered deeper causing Nicole to place a hand on her belly to ease the agony.

Waverly nervously scanned her surroundings as she heard the door click behind her. The white walls were bare and only a sprinkle of personal items were visible. Even with the scattered puzzle pieces resting on the coffee table the room was neat and tidy. A striking similarity to how Officer Haught wore her uniform: crisp, orderly and, with the exception of those curious top few buttons, not a speck out of place.

“I’m sorry for the mess. I wasn’t expecting visitors.” Nicole stepped in front of Waverly’s view and leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back. The red top tighten around the redhead’s body, outlining her toned curves. Waverly blinked twice and swallowed slowly. She honestly did not know why she was at Nicole’s place. Was it to check on her? To let her know Wynonna was safe? Both could have been done with a simple phone call or text but Waverly felt the need to see her.

“A mess? You didn’t see my place before I moved out to the homestead! That was a big old mess...” Waverly exclaimed with her arms stretched out. She waited for Nicole to respond but received a tight lip smile. Waverly sensed silence approaching and she began fidgeting with her fingers. It was a habit she developed when she was young where she would rub the side of her index finger against the pad of her thumb. As minuscule as the action was, it had a calming effect on her.

“Nedley called me this morning and said Wynonna was released from the hospital today. How is she doing? I didn’t get the whole story but I’m glad your sister is safe now.” Nicole finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Yeah... that’s why I came over… to tell you that Wynonna was found – is fine. But I guess Nedley beat me to it – Oh, I shouldn’t have come over! I could have just texted you. I know you’re busy and you need time to recuperate and I’m bothering you. I’m so sorry! I should have phoned first that I was coming over. Oh god, that doesn’t even make sense.” Waverly dropped her head, embarrassed at her words and slowly shook her head in disbelief of how poorly the conversation was going. Then in attempt to further explain her action, she continued, “Why would I phone to say I’m coming over when I can just tell you over the ph-“

“Hey hey, it’s okay, Waverly.” Nicole pushed away from the wall, stepped closer and placed her right hand softly on the blabbering female’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming over. It was very thoughtful of you and it’s a nice change to talk to someone other than Nedley or the other officers.”

Waverly quickly glanced at the hand on her shoulder then up at Nicole. The officer had that look… that same look they shared from afar that early morning at the homestead. Waverly remembered the care in those brown eyes, the slight grin that showed kindness and those dimples that no words could begin to explain. Waverly mostly recalled the unfamiliar sensation that hummed through her body during that exchange. And it was happening again, right now. She felt the tingling in her limbs and the rapid thumping of her heartbeat. The petite brunette had the urge to trace her fingertips against the redhead’s jaw then rest them against her lips. As her eyes flutter to Nicole’s lips, she saw the redhead licked them, making the moisture on the lower lip beckon to Waverly. Oh how she wanted to capture those lips with her own. _Wait? Where did that come from?_ Waverly knew she found Nicole attractive but to be attracted to a woman? This was new territory for the Earp and it alarmed her.

“How is your hand?” Waverly croaked.

“Healing.” Nicole whispered back, holding her gaze on Waverly. For a second her cop instincts sensed something. She clearly saw Waverly’s eyes drop to her lips and that made her unconsciously lick them. She hoped it didn’t come across as sexual because the last thing she wanted was Waverly speeding out the door.

“It looks good.” Waverly took the hand off her shoulder. She cradled it between her hands and focused her attention there.

Nicole watched as the long haired brunette tested the range of her injured hand, feeling for any anomalies and smoothing the skin with her thumbs. The intimate act drew them closer together, enveloping their body heat as one. Nicole was inches away from the top of Waverly’s head making her perfume intoxicating at this distance. The ache Nicole was resisting earlier was undeniable now. She had to get herself out of this situation immediately.

“Waverly.”

The doe eyed brunette lifted her head. Their faces now a breathe away. All that was needed was someone to seize the chance. Waverly raised herself a fraction upwards and Nicole parted her lips in response. But in two seconds too late, Waverly lowered herself as if she realized what was about to happen. She stepped back, dissipating any intention to occur.

“I should go.” Waverly turned away and walked out of the apartment, leaving the door gaping open.

A heavy exhale escaped Nicole. She gently closed the door, not bothering to catch a last glimpse of her visitor. She rested her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. Calamity Jane had removed herself from her spot on the couch and was creating figure 8s around her feet. The tabby’s purrs filled the room as Nicole recalled the last few minutes.

Almost. That was enough for now. Almost.


End file.
